The Invention is in the field of InterNetworked Computer Systems. It is designed to provide enhanced security in general, and specifically to provide for rapid deployment of Secure Mobile Offices with fill InterNet server and laptop-workstation capabilities, operating in and supporting a Secure Wireless Local-Area Network (“LAN”) as well as supporting general InterNet operations and Virtual Local-Area Network (“VLAN”) operations.